The present invention relates generally to the field of underground boring and, more particularly, to a system and method of controlling an underground boring machine through use of macro assistance.
Utility lines for water, electricity, gas, telephone, and cable television are often run underground for reasons of safety and aesthetics. In many situations, the underground utilities can be buried in a trench which is then back-filled. Although useful in areas of new construction, the burial of utilities in a trench has certain disadvantages. In areas supporting existing construction, a trench can cause serious disturbance to structures or roadways. Further, there is a high probability that digging a trench may damage previously buried utilities, and that structures or roadways disturbed by digging the trench are rarely restored to their original condition. Also, an open trench may pose a danger of injury to workers and passersby.
The general technique of boring a horizontal underground hole has recently been developed in order to overcome the disadvantages described above, as well as others unaddressed when employing conventional trenching techniques. In accordance with such a general horizontal boring technique, also referred to as horizontal directional drilling (HDD) or trenchless underground boring, a boring system is situated on the ground surface and drills a hole into the ground at an oblique angle with respect to the ground surface. A drilling fluid is typically flowed through the drill string, over the boring tool, and back up the borehole in order to remove cuttings and dirt.
After the boring tool reaches a desired depth, the tool is then directed along a substantially horizontal path to create a horizontal borehole. After the desired length of borehole has been obtained, the tool is then directed upwards to break through to the earth's surface. A reamer is then attached to the drill string which is pulled back through the borehole, thus reaming out the borehole to a larger diameter. It is common to attach a utility line or other conduit to the reaming tool so that it is dragged through the borehole along with the reamer.
It can be appreciated that a highly skilled operator is often needed to operate an underground boring machine at a desired level of productivity and safety. Although advancements have been made in excavation machine automation, the presence of a skilled operator remains desirable in order to achieve increased levels of productivity and safety during excavation. Notwithstanding such automation advancements, the present state of the art still requires the skilled operator to manipulate HDD machine controls on a repetitive basis to perform complex and even routine tasks. Such repetition leads to operator fatigue and may reduce overall excavation productivity.
There exists a need in the excavation industry for an apparatus and methodology for increasing the level of boring machine automation. There exists the further need for such an apparatus and methodology that captures the control capabilities of skilled operators and provides a mechanism for sharing such captured control capabilities by other boring machine operators. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.